Trisha Wakefield
Trisha Cassidy Wakefield (June 12th, 1962 - June 8th 1996) was born in Ruby Springs, Kansas to Abigail Cassidy and Christopher Cassidy. She was the youngest of three sisters. Her oldest sister was Emily Bryant. Emily had one dauhgter, and one grandaughter Marcia Weston. Her other older sister was Dawn Valentine who had two daughters of her own Danica Valentine and Desiree Valentine. Growing up she was a very pretty girl who always liked helping out on her parents farm. She was very intelligent, and did well in school. In 1976 she was named Ms. Ruby Springs. It was then that she began helping out in the community by cooking for the homeless and helping to organize community programs. She and Hank Wakefield were High School Sweethearts. The two began dating her Sophomore year. In 1981 she was the runner up in the Ms. Kansas pageant. Despite not winning everyone in town was very proud of her. A year later she and Hank would get married and they'd put their time into the Wakefield Farm. In 1984 they had their only daughter together, Candace Wakefield. Trisha continued helping out in the community, watching out for local children and adults alike. She wouldn't let anyone in town go hungry. Everyone in town loved her. She helped out the community in so many ways. On June 8th she was murdered by The Legend. Her death shocked the town and left the town a bit more empty. It left her husband and daughter alone. Her husband would become a drunk, and her daugher would have to work the farm by herself. Members of the community, particularly John Richmond would pitch in to help her out from time to time. =Childhood= Trisha grew up in Ruby Springs Kansas. She was very pretty, and participated in many pageants. But she was also a bit of a tomboy. She was one of the best shots in her class with the BB Gun her father had bought her. She also helped her parents out on the farm. She volunteered at the local hospital cleaning out bedpans and spending time with the elderly. Even at a young age Trisha was very charitable. Her parents gave her $2.00 a month allowance, and at the end of the year she'd always donate $10.00 to the Salvation Army. The rest she'd spent on presents for her parents, except for the $2.00 she always put away for a rainy day. Her grades in elementary school were good. She was very well liked by all of her teachers. She was popular amongst everyone in town. =High School= In High School, Trisha did very well. Her popularity continued to grow. She won the Ms. Ruby Springs pageant in 1976. After being named Ms.Ruby Springs she helped out in the soup kitchens, and delivering food to those who were in need. Most described her as 'extremely helpful'. In 1977 she started dating the starting Quarterback for the JV Football team, Henry 'Hank' Wakefield. Hank was always busy with helping his family on the farm, but when he had time he'd help the Cassidy's with their heavy lifting and he never asked anything in return. Trisha and Henry were a great match. They were voted best couple in 1978. Trisha became a cheerleader because of Hank. It was there she made many friends. But she'd still help out in the community when she had time. She'd still donate most of her allowance to the Salvation Army at the end of the year, but she'd put some behind to buy a Christmas gift for Hank as well. =Ms. Kansas Pageant= After High School, Trisha did some modeling work in order to earn some extra cash. She continued dating Hank, and continued doing work in the community. In 1981 at 19 she entered the Ms. Kansas Beauty Pageant. She only came in second place, but everyone was very happy for how well she did. They were all proud of her. Most felt she should have won, and could have gone on to be Ms. America. But after coming in second place, Trisha decided that she'd rather settle down and focus on the community. It wasn't an easy decision for her to make. But ultimately it's what she wanted. =Marriage= On June 28th 1982 she married Hank. His parents had died not that long ago, and he had to take care of the farm by himself. It was his livelihood. She and Hank got married on the farm. Their first honeymoon was only a visit to the beach. But they would later go on a real honeymoon in 1990. They had a daughter in 1984 whom they named Candace. Trisha and her family were very happy togeether. She was everything to her husband. And she knew it. She'd always make time for him. No matter how hard they had to work. They were very happy together. She taught her daughter how to cook, and how to catch tadpoles. She also helped look after other children in the community. =Helping out in the community= Trisha helped out in the community in many ways. She and her husband help set up the rec center in the church, so that teens would have a safe place to go after school. She also organized a food drive so that those who were having a hard time would have food. She volunteered at the soup kitchens every Tuesday and Thursday while Candace was in school. She also volunteered at the local hospital when she had time. She did so many things to help the community that Mayor Riggs considered giving her the key to the city at one time. She was very important to many people in the town of Ruby Springs. She treated all the children of the town as she did her own. When Clint Richmond and Mary Jane RIchmond had to go to school without lunch because their parents farm was having troubles, she went straight to her kitchen and fixed them lunch for the next day. She also made supper for John Richmond and his wife Mae Richmond. She would always send over leftovers to them until their farm got back on their feet. When Yvonne Zimmerman broke her arm while ice skating and her parents were at work, Trisha took Yvonne to the Doctor and brought her home. She sat and waited with eight year old Yvonne until her parents came hom. When Coco Dobbs had measles and her mom was out of town, Trisha brought her to their house and took care of her until Connie Dobbs returned. When Gisele Mercado ran away from home, it was her that organized the search party tof ind her. When Summer Dae fell into the lake when she was 6 years old, and unable to swim, Trisha was the one to jump in to save her. When Eliza Wellington crashed her bike while riding downtown and scraped her knee, it was Trisha that bandaged her up. She was like a second mother to so many children in Ruby Springs. She was well loved. She also helpeed out many of the adults. When Walter Allen was serving in the Navy, Trisha drove Ana Beatriz Allen to the hospital to give birth to Emanuelle Allen. When Rico Angel was killed, she helped Gemma Rubini plan a memorial service. No matter what, she was there for the community when they needed her. =Death= On June 8th, 1996 Trisha was at home alone while her husband was gone to the store and her daughter was out catching tadpoles with Clint Richmond. She was hung by The Legend AKA Giles Hughes. Her daughter came home to find her body, and was severely traumatized by the event. Her husband would never be the same afterwards. =Responses to her death= "For 34 years, our town has needed Trisha Wakefield. Now it is her turn to need us. It is unfortunate that we were unable to help her while she was alive. But I feel that it is our duty to help her now. We can help her, by helping out her family. I'm sure that the community can pull together, and help the Wakefield Family in their time of need." - Mayor Calvin Riggs "In my 42 years of life... I've never known a woman more dedicated to this town, than Trisha Wakefield. When she woke up in the morning, her first thoughts were 'how can i help today?" And she always did find a new way to help. She looked out for our children. When our farm was having a rough time, Clint and Mary Jane were having to go to school without lunch. It was a slow year that year. And the kids... they dealt with it. But when Trisha heard that Clint and Mary Jane had went to school without lunch, she went straight into her cupboard, and prepared them a lunch for the next day. She treated our kids like her own. And I know as well as you all, that she did the same for all of you. When Yvonne Zimmerman broke her arm ice skating, and her parents weren't available to take her to the doctor, Trisha took her. When Cordelia Dobbs had measles, and her mom was out of town... Trisha brought her over to their house, and watched over her until Connie returned home. When Giselle Mercado ran away from home, it was Trisha that organized the search party to find her. When Summer Dae fell into the lake, Trisha was the first to jump in to go and save her. When Eliza Wellington crashed her bike while riding in town, it was Trisha Wakefield that helped bandage her up. And it wasn't just our kids she treated right. She treated all of us right. When Walter Allen was serving his country, it was Trisha who drove Ana-Beatriz to the hospital. This... is a tremendous loss for our community. She will be sorely missed." -John Richmond, Neighbor It's very tragic. I hope that we catch the monster that did this." - Dr. Giles Hughes. "Trisha was so very kind to us! She never had a bad word to say about anyone! I do not know what kind of monster it would take to kill such a wonderful woman! It is an outrage!" - Selena Ramos "Our town may never know a greater loss than this. My payers go out to Hank, and his daughter." - Kara Hagen "Trisha had some spunk! I'll always give her that. Why the good lord took her, before he took me, I'll never understand. Thanks for all the memories." - Agnes Franklin "Hank's loss is a loss for all of us. My grandfather Alonso said it best... This community. This town. It is more than just a bunch of borders on the map. It is the sum of all of the people living in it. And now... our town is much less than it was yesterday. Our town has lost someone very important to us. And now it is our job to step into Trisha's shoes. And do the job that she had done for so long. We may not ever recover from this loss. None of us may be capable of doing the job nearly as well as she did for so long. But that is our job now. To take care of people the way she did. And to watch out for her husband and daughter. My thoughts are with her family." - Stefano Rubini "Let us not mourn her loss. Let us instead praise what she had given us. I know that we all needed her. But god... he needed her more. And now she's up there in heaven, helping as she always had here on earth. God Bless." - Father Connor Chapman "The person that did this is a disturbed individual. Something is not right in their brain. It as if the section of the brain that provides a conscience is missing from whoever did this to her. In all of my years dealing with patients that were disturbed, I have never seen any so sick as this individual." - Dr. Marshall Kingston Category:MISTX0 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters